1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to smart cards, and more particularly to systems, devices and methods of utilizing smart cards in executing purchase transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
The credit card industry has been under increased pressures to adopt measures that will limit fraudulent card activity. The volume of card transactions which are fraudulent has increased significantly over the past few years, and new threats such as database and identity theft leave credit card accounts even more vulnerable. In view of the present transaction climate, it is not surprising that many credit card holders can be reluctant to engage in e-commerce activities because of concerns that their credit card numbers could be misused.